Heroes
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is the story of the Robotech Wars as told though the Crow Squadron. This is my first attempt at a Robotech story, so don't go to hard on me, thanks.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Robotech or any of its characters

A/N- Well after being a fan for so long, I have finally tried to write my first Robotech story, and though the first chapter only basically has OC's, the story will have the main characters of the SDF-1 in it.

Heroes

Chapter One

On the deck of the recently finished Promethus, stood a man, he was not a tall man, being only 5'9, but then most pilots were not tall. He was a thin guy who if you saw look like must of a threat, he blue eyes, and short brown hair added to this image, but that image would have been deceiving. Looking out to the island, and the huge super-fortress that was sitting on the island, he sighed, thinking of all the events that had occurred to make this say happen. He raised his hand to the back of his neck has he remember a very different time, a time were the whole world was mad with chaos and violence, the time of the Global War.

He had been involved in the late part of the war, joining the Untied States Navy in April of 99. He flew mostly over Southeast Asia for the months before "the vistor" arrived. Thought there was still much over the next ten years, it was nothing compared to the violence that racked the earth Before the UEG came into being. During the 10 years, he had been stationed in Bosnia, and in 2007, he was became a test pilot for both the Lancer II, and for the Valkyries. Then just 2 weeks earlier he had been reassigned to the Promethus, and given command of one of two of the Carriers squadrons, the Crow Squadron.

He then though back to the first meeting that he had with his new squadron. He had just arrived on board the large aircraft carrier, when he was told to have a meeting with the rest of his squadron to get to know who would be under his command.

:Flashback:

He walked into the room where the other pilots had already assembled, there were five pilots sitting in the room. He was stunned at the age of the five none of them could have been older then 22. The thought this because after the war he figured that the squadrons of made of more experience fighter pilots, like Wolf squadron, the other Veritech squadron on the Promethus was.

He the looked out and said to the group of pilots, "Good to see you all made it, as I am sure you know by know you have been picked to be in my new squadron, I am you know am First Lieutenant Jack Russell, I would like to know just who I now have under my command."

When he finished he watch as a tall blond stood up with a large smile on his face, and said with a Norwegian accent, "I am Sergeant Agar Kinsley, it is a honor to be serving under a veteran like you."

"Agar, stup sucking up," said a short Brown haired mad who was sitting next to Kinsley who spoke with a Southern accent, "Sir, I am Private Jonathan Aris."

"Now, you two keep it down, I am sure the Lieutenant does not was to deal with you two, I am Private Jeremy Benton," Jeremy said in a obvious British accent. Jeremy looked the role of a young noble that he was rumored to be. He was tall and well built with long brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Now that is all good, but I am the only who can fly worth anything, Lieutenant, I am Private Juan Gonzalez," Juan said with a very Brazilian Accent. He was a large man with brown eyes and short dark brown hair.

"All of you boy are really something, I am sure Lieutenant is regretting getting us for his command," A tall redhead woman said with a very heavy Russian accent, "I am Sergeant Major, Tasha Nickolisus."

"Well from what I am told each of you are pretty good, I want to make sure of that, you never know when war will break out, and after the last war, I don't want to be prepared for anything, I am assigning you double the sim pratice these next to weeks, that is all," Jack said as he left the room.

"Wow, he is going to be a hard commander," Jonathan said with a worried face.

"Well that man is a long time vet, I am sure he has his reason, hey it not like we can afford to get any better right," Agar said.

"True, hey I bet I bet you best score," Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Your on, you could never beat me," Agar said as they left the room

"I guess boys will be boys," Tasha said following them.

Jack been watching the actions of the pilots from outside the room and moved aside as they walked by him, he knew that this was going to be a interesting go.

:End of Flashback:

Jack smiled, at the progress the pilot had made in the two weeks since he first meet them, each were improving at a high rate, and he was slowly getting used to all of the pilots.

"Hey Russell, what are you looking so down for man, it the big day remember, the day we get to show the world what are Veritechs can do. This is not the time to be in a down mode," A voice said.

Jack turned around to see who was speaking to him, and not at all to his surprise had he seen a man with unruly black hair, and very confident look to him. He knew him as Wolf Leader, and as the man he had know for his whole life as the other Jack, Jack Archer. He and Jack had meet at the end of the war, and the two men became good friends, mainly because Archer was so different then he was, He was confident, and never took anything serious like, where as Russell was always planning the next step, plain what would be the right move.

"Well Archer, I was just admiring how large that ship over there is," Russell said, "Oh did you see that civilian pilot enter into the demonstration earlier, he was pretty good."

"Yeah sure did," Archer said, "He was.."

Before finishing his statement, something totally unpredicted happened, the SDF-1 fired a huge beam of light into the sky. At that second the red alert signals went off all over the ship.

"It looks like our days of fighting aren't over yet," Archer said.

"I am afraid that your right," Russell responded with a serious tone.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle over Macross Island

Heroes

AO: thank you for your review, I have a plan on how to get the new and old characters to meet, and I will only say it has something to do with Mr.Archer. I know my grammar is not always the best, and I will try to improve on that aspect as I go along with this story.

Chapter 2: Battle above Macross Island

Last time

Before finishing his statement, something totally unpredicted happened, the SDF-1 fired a huge beam of light into the sky. At that second the red alert signals went off all over the ship.

"It looks like our days of fighting aren't over yet," Archer said.

"I am afraid that you're right," Russell responded with a serious tone.

This time

Jack had made it over to his fighter as fast as he possible could, the fear of being caught on the ground was a fear common to all fighter pilot, himself included. Jack quickly climbed up into his VF-1S. Only a handle of them were made, but as a test pilot he was able to get his hands one of them. When he got into the cockpit he purposely kept his breathing at a slow rate. He did this so that he would keep control of his heart rate, and thus keep at a more even keel. Jack checked all of his systems to be sure they were alright. He was not surprised to find everything in perfect working order. He knew that the mechanics aboard the Promethus always did good work.

"Lieutenant Russell, you and your squadron are to take of asap, and join the battle above Macross island, once in the air you will take you commands from the SDF-1's flight officer," the flight officer of the Promethus said over his communication link.

"Understood, we will proceed," Jack responded, chancing his com link to that of his squadron, "Well it looks like we have some hunting to do, once in the air everyone find a wing man and each others back."

Jack used his control sticks to get him in front of the catapult, and pushed all the machines inside his cockpit for take off. He waited as he mentally checked everything once again, still making it a point to control his breath. He knew what he was going to go against was different then anything he had ever gone against before and he had to show calm for two reasons. One it was the fighter pilot motto that they were always under control, and two he want to show confidence to his squadron.

"Crow one, and Crow Three prepare for take off," the flight control told to the two crow pilots.

In crow three a different scene was taking place as the young Sergeant Agar was tried into convince himself that this mission was not that big of deal, and that his commander was going to get them back alive. He sighed unsure of himself, sweat already running down his face, form the nervousness he was experiencing. He just hoped that he would live there the day to make this just one more memory. At the right time, he launched his veritech off the flight deck of the Promethus. He smiled just happy at the thought that he was able to get off.

In the other veritechs of the Crow squadron similar scenes took place as each of the members of the crow squadron made it off the Promethus with any problems.

Jack checked in with all the fighters under him, and was happy to see that each of them was seemingly doing ok. He check his radar to see the large incoming bogie force he was told was up there.

He noticed the face of a young female appear on his com scene in his cockpit, she said, "Crow squadron please split to cover area 5, Wolf squadron please go to join Skull squadron to cover area 4, over."

"Yes sir, Crow squadron moving to area 5, over," Jack replied.

He quickly then changed his com over to his other and told them, "We are to defend area 5; no one is to move past area to try and get more kills understood."

"Yes, sir," his whole squad responded at once.

Jack looked at his com to see his good friend Jack Archer on his com screen. "Well Russell, you want to make a bet on kill numbers," Archer said with a smirk.

"No thanks, anyway, I don't want to make you look bad in front of your men," Jack replied before cutting of the com link and focusing on the battle.

While most of the Zentraedi fighter pods were in area for they has sent a few into area 5 as well. The fighters had a bottle like shape with guns in the front of the ship. "Men brake off and engage, I repeat brake off and engage," Jack said over his com as his squad moved into a group of ten Zentraedi battle pods.

Jack rolled right, and then left to avoid the fire of two pods and he made his way into a firing solution, and then left off a barrage of missiles that destroyed two battle pods, as he flew through the formation, Agar was flying right behind, him, and was able to take out another 2 fighters. Then the other four fighters came from above the remaining Zentraedi pods, and took them out with out any problem. Jack smiled to himself for a second, surprised at just how good the other pilots in his squadron were. He also wondered why it had been so easy, he expected a really hard challenge, but he figured it was just the beginning, and that the challenge was going to come. Minites later in area 4, Zentraedi carrier carrying what looked pretty odd with a large circular main area with two feet coming out of it. As much as he wanted to go and help the veritechs in area four, he couldn't incase the attack would extend to area 5.

Later, he then watch in an amusement and awe as the SDF-1 began to take off, and was equal surprised when it seemed to come apart, and fell to the ground. Then just a bit later he saw it fly up into space, under its own power, Jack found it all to be an interesting sight to say the least reminding him self not to forget it ever, which would more then likely not be a problem.

At this point he saw the flight officer on his com screen again, "Crow, Wolf, and Skull Squadrons, please fly cover as we try to use are fold engines, over."

"Yes, sir, over," Jack thought wondering what this fold system she was talking about was.

"Men did you get that," Jack said over his com to his other pilots.

"Yes sir, but what is this fold engine," Agar asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure we are going to find out soon," Jack said as he flew towards a small group of Battle pods.

He came up from behind them and made quick work of the three of them with his gun fire. He then started to feel really weird, almost as if he was having a out of body experience, but he didn't have clue what the heck was going on, and after what seemed like a eternity, he was some how in space above a frozen land mass that looked a lot like Macross lsland.

"Skull, Crow, Wolf, please engage, and destroy the remaining forces," the flight officer said.

Jack flew his veritech over the battlefield, the battlepods had moved into a easy firing targeting positions on the island, but other battle pods were just swarming above, he had to roll and weave at a almost not stop to the horrible avoid crossfire, and to get locks on his targets, the battle was a pretty quick one, mainly because most of the battle pods were no in the area that was folded into space.

"Flight control, this is Crow leader, requesting permission to land, over," Jack said to the flight officer.

"You are cleared to land in Bay B7," the flight officer said.

"So how many kills did you get," Archer said over the com link.

"Archer, I will tell you once I get on the ship got it," Jack replied

"Sure whatever, but I bet I beat you out," Archer replied.

"Yeah right, you couldn't in your dreams," Jack replied, think of the number he got, and calculating it at 10 battle pods.


End file.
